The printing of corrugated board or respectively its material webs is generally known. Especially in the case of untreated material webs for manufacturing corrugated board, the colour acceptance or respectively colour absorption processes generally require extreme lengths of time. In the case of rapid drying or respectively excessively fast conveying speeds, patchy printed regions or respectively printed images frequently occur. By contrast, with treated material webs for manufacturing corrugated board, a rapid drying is often advantageous in order to prevent the formation of droplet merging.